Alice in Wonderland Salah, TeikouLand
by Nakashima Aya
Summary: Bayangkan dirimu adalah seorang gadis Asia, berambut hitam, bermata coklat, tinggi sesuai rata – rata, berusia 17 tahun. Dan tentu saja bernama Alice. Lebih tepatnya Alice Alistair. Suatu hari dirimu yang cantik ini mengikuti seekor kelinci manis dan memasuki suatu daerah asing bernama TeikouLand. Lalu… [Warn : OC, Typo(s), Humor Gagal, OC X ?]
1. Chapter 1

Alice in Wonderland. Salah. TeikouLand

.

**Summary :** Bayangkan dirimu adalah seorang gadis Asia, berambut hitam, bermata coklat, tinggi sesuai rata – rata, berusia 17 tahun. Dan tentu saja bernama Alice. Lebih tepatnya Alice Alistair. Suatu hari dirimu yang cantik ini mengikuti seekor kelinci manis dan memasuki suatu daerah asing bernama TeikouLand. Lalu…

**Genre :** Humor, Romance, Fantasy.

**Disclaimer : **Intinya KnB bukan milik saya. Alice juga bukan milik saya. Jadi apa yang milik saya? Tolong tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang.

**Warning** **: **OOC, OOT, Typo(s), Abal, Gaje, OC, Humor gagal, DLL

.

.

.

Chapter 1 – Introducing

Permisi, karena ini chapter awal dan judulnya "Introducing" maka saya selaku author akan memperkenalkan para tokoh sekalian pada para reader sekalian. Gunanya pengenalan tokoh pada Ffn ini agar para pembaca yang budiman tidak bingung pada cerita yang saya sajikan pada kesempatan kali ini. Daripada saya banyak bacot, kita langsung to the point saja wahai pemirsa sekalian

Pengenalan Tokoh :

Alice Alistair sebagai Alice

Akashi Seijuurou sebagai Red King ( Raja Merah )

Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai White King ( Raja Putih )

Kise Ryouta sebagai Mad Hatter

Murasakibara Atsushi sebagai Teman Mad Hatter

Momoi Satsuki sebagai Rabbit ( Kelinci )

Midorima Shintarou sebagai Ulat Peramal

Aomine Daiki sebagai Kaki Tangan Red King

Kagami Taiga sebagai Kaki Tangan White King

Ah~ Sepertinya hanya segini tokoh – tokoh yang bisa saya sajikan dalam chapter 1, untuk tokoh yang lain akan langsung dijelaskan dalam ceritanya.

.

.

Jadi, ini keputusan para reader untuk TBC or Delete?

Read and Review, please?

Salam manis,

Nakashima Aya


	2. Chapter 2 - The Pink Rabbit

Chapter 2 – The Pink Rabbit

**OC POV**

NGGUUNNGGG…

Suara kereta yang kutunggu – tunggu akhirnya memasuki stasiun tempatku berada, segera saja aku menaikinya, menuju tempat yang kutuju, New York City. Ketika aku memasuki kereta tersebut aku cukup terkejut, tidak ada tempat duduk yang kosong. Aku menghela nafas, terpaksa aku harus berdiri.

GYUUTT….

Merasakan gelagat yang tidak enak, aku menoleh ke sumber firasat tidak enakku. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah. Pria di sebelahku melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan makin lama makin bergerak ke atas. Baiklah, aku tahu aku ini cantik dan manis, bahkan di puja – puja seluruh kaum adam di sekolahku, tapi aku tidak sudi dipegang – pegang pria tua _hentai_ macam orang ini. Ketika tangan pria itu mulai menggapai bagian yang tidak seharusnya, sebuah tangan menarik tanganku dan tangan yang satunya menepis tangan pria tua itu, dan segera menarikku keluar dari kereta api itu.

.

.

Bunyi kereta api yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi terdengar semakin menjauh dari pendengaranku. Pria di depanku, memiliki surai merah, matanya juga merah, dia tinggi sekali, dan yang paling menarik, alisnya yang bercabang. Itu aneh. Cukup unik tentunya.

"Jadi…" dia mulai membuka percakapan,

"Thank You, for your help" aku hanya bisa berterima kasih.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan dirimu diperlakukan seperti itu? How stupid! Seharusnya kau screaming, meminta help, kau tahu? Apa kau memang ingin diperlakukan seperti itu? Dasar murahan." Eh? Salahkah aku berterima kasih? Dia malah marah.

"Ahh… Ettooo… Sorry…"

"Oh, kau memang cantik, kau manis, dan err… imut" dia berhenti sebentar, pipiku tiba – tiba memanas, apa – apaan ini? Aku sudah biasa dipuji, harusnya ini biasa saja buatku. "Tapi bukan berarti kau mau saja dengan mudah diperlakukan seperti itu, hidupmu masih panjang, kau masih muda, kau tahu?" lanjutnya.

"Okey… Okey… STOP THAT! What are you talking about? I really don't want that guy touch me like that. Itu penghinaan." Cukup, aku muak dengan pria ini.

Aku beranjak pergi dari tempat ini, dengan perasaan kesal aku berjalan keluar dari stasiun ini, menghindari cowok kurang ajar itu.

"Oy! Wait!" apa? Dia mengejarku? Apa aku sebegitu menariknya hingga dia jatuh cinta padaku? Aku memutuskan menoleh padanya. Kau tahu kan? Aku menghargai siapapun yang menyukaiku. Dia berhenti tepat di depanku.

"Namamu? Kau mau kemana?" nafasnya pendek – pendek, dia terlihat kelelahan, tapi hanya sebentar saja dia kembali seperti semula.

"Namaku?" aku balik bertanya, dia mengangguk, "Alice. Alice Alistair. Aku akan ke bandara" jawabku.

"Bandara? Untuk apa? Mengantar saudaramu?" apa dia linglung?

"Tentu saja aku akan ke luar negeri, BAKKA!" aku semakin kesal dengan pria satu ini. "Kau bisa berbahasa Jepang? Apa kau akan ke Jepang? Sama denganku dong?" dia bertanya, banyak lagi! Apa – apaan sih cowok ini, dia ngefans apa? Tapi tunggu. Apa dia juga mau ke Jepang?

"Hemm… Kau juga ke Jepang?" rambut hitamku tertiup angin.

"Mau nebeng aku? Aku bawa sepeda, kebetulan tujuan kita sama"

.

.

.

Singkat cerita, aku ikut orang yang akhirnya ku ketahui bernama Kagami Taiga. Dia memiliki sepeda yang entah bagaimana sudah terparkir dengan indahnya di parkiran stasiun kereta. Dan akhirnya kami sampai di bandara. Barang bawaan? Jangan khawatirkan aku. Orang tuaku sudah lebih dulu ke Jepang, aku diberi waktu 1 minggu untuk berpisah dengan teman – temanku, dan jadilah aku hanya memliki 1 koper untuk dibawa. Dan untuk Kagami? Entahlah, tanyakan pada Kagami yang bergoyang.

Sebenarnya Kagami belum akan berangkat hari ini. Dia baru akan berangkat 2 minggu lagi. Jadi dia berbohong padaku dia akan ke bandara hari ini. Sejujurnya dia akan mengunjungi temannya. Entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan sampai mau mengantarkanku ke bandara. Ah, iya, dia kan jatuh hati pada pesona cantikku ini.

Setelah membeli tiket, aku segera menuju pesawat jurusan Tokyo, Jepang. Kebetulan aku pindah rumah di Tokyo dan orang tuaku sudah mendaftarkanku ke SMA ternama di Tokyo. So, aku tidak perlu naik kereta untuk ke rumah baruku. Aku agak trauma dengan kejadian di kereta pagi ini. Setelah mendapatkan tempak duduk yang nyaman, aku melihat Kagami melambaikan tangan padaku, dan pesawatkupun berangkat.

.

.

.

Ketika aku sampai di bandara, hari sudah malam, dan bersalju, untungnya aku bawa baju hangat untuk jaga - jaga dan sialnya orangtuaku tidak bisa menjemput karena mobil tidak bisa melewati saljunya, agak terlalu tinggi memang, apa saljunya sudah turun sejak tadi? Terpaksa aku harus berjalan kaki. Merepotkan. Melelahkan. Aku mengantuk, tau.

SREEKK…

Aku berjalan menyusuri tiap jalan setapak, harusnya Mom tau aku tidak tahu jalanan kota Tokyo, jika aku tersesat bagaimana? Apa Mom tidak khawatir? Susah tau kalau Mom mau buat anak yang secantik dan seperfeksionis diriku ini. Ah, sudahlah lupakan, aku mulai berpikir hal – hal yang tidak seharusnya.

SREKK… SREEKKK…

"Aku terlambat! Aku harus cepat! Atau Tuan Aka dan Shiro akan marah." Eh? Suara siapa itu? Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, mendapati sesosok gadis kelinci berambut merah muda, ahh~ kawaii! Dia lucu sekali. Hohohoo, tapi tenang saja, gadis itu hanya menang ukuran ehemdadaehem saja, aku jauh lebih manis dan cantik daripada dirinya.

Dan anehnya, gadis itu berjalan dengan 2 kakinya dan kedua tangannya, sama seperti kelinci sungguhan. Tunggu? Apa dia sedang Cosplay? Crossdesser? Tau ah. Tapi, makin anehnya lagi, rasa – rasanya aku seperti ditarik olehnya, aku terus saja berjalan mengikutinya, rasanya tujuanku jadi berubah, dari pulang ke rumah menjadi mengetahui kemana gadis kelinci ini pergi. Anehnya, aku seperti tidak ada hasrat sedikitpun membalikkan badan menjauhi kelinci merah muda ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?

Eh? Terowongan apa ini? Ketika aku masih sibuk memandangi terowongan yang ada di depanku. Gadis kelinci tadi sudah menghilang dari pandanganku. Sepertinya ia masuk ke dalam terowongan itu. Apakah aku harus masuk juga? Okelah, mengapa tidak? Aku akan membogkar jati diri si Merah muda itu!

.

.

Singkat cerita, aku sudah masuk terlalu dalam dan entah kenapa, bagaimanapun aku mencoba mencari jalan keluar tetap saja buntu, padahal aku yakin sekali tadi aku hanya berjalan lurus, tidak serong kanan maupun kiri. Tiba – tiba keadaan di dalam gua yang semual gelap dan sempit, sedikit demi sedikit mulai bercahaya dan melebar. Memperlihatkan banyak sekali pintu.

Tunggu Dulu! Tempat macam apa ini? Keanehan apa lagi ini? Dan… OHH! Itu diaa! Kelinci merah muda, dia bejalan ke arah pintu yang paling kecil. Tunggu, KECIL! Bahkan tanganku belum tentu cukup masuk ke pintu itu. Bagaimana cara dia melakukannya?

.

.

.

Yosshhaaa~

Akhirnya selesai juga, chapter 2, Hehee :D Apakah terlalu pendek? Oh, iya, bagaimana cara dia melakukannya? Apakah ada masukan dari reader sekalian?

Read and Review, please?

TBC or Detele?


End file.
